Second Time Over
by shadowknight7580
Summary: A little series of One-Shots about Frella the second time they came around.
1. Reminiscing

Walking into The Park, she was flooded with nostalgia.

She hadn't been back here since the break up.

The memories came flooding back as she remembered, how she told him that she just couldn't do it anymore.

That she just didn't know what to do anymore.

That she thought they should take a break.

She needed some time to think.

Honestly, she thought he'd try to talk her, but it seems he respected her decision and kept his decision.

They'd shared little glances now and then, the little laughs that they were so used to.

But after, they soon fell silent, remembering before and not knowing what to say.

She'd regretted it as soon as he'd walked away.

She'd had nightmares the first few months she was alone.

She's always had nightmares, but he would always be there to comfort her, to make sure she was okay and to tell her it was okay.

She wandered around The Park before coming across The Great Oak.

It was their special place.

They'd been going there for picnics every Friday evening, come rain or shine for years before they broke up.

She sat down, and found the little F+S they'd engraved on the tree inside a heart.

She smiled sadly, remembering the old times.

The good times.

The best times.

Honestly, she wanted him back.

She wanted to be with him, to have him comfort her when she was scared.

She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her waist one more time.

She was scared though.

They'd been through so much, she didn't know if it would work again.

They'd been apart for so long.

She didn't care about the no dating policy, they'd been through so much hardship because of it and if they did get back together, she wouldn't let it stop them.

Because she loved him.

She loved him.

* * *

This is part one of a little two shot in this series. Please tell me what you think.

Thank you everyone who reviewed my other story Sealed with a Kiss.

I've decided to make that story a series of one shots about the first time they dated, and make this one as series of one shots about the second time they dated.

Please tell me what you think of this idea.

If you have any ideas for one shots they would be really appreciated.


	2. Lilies

Walking into her office, she stopped and stared in shock.

There were bunches of fresh white lilies gracing the whole room.

She blinked.

The sweet aroma wafted around her as she focused her mind.

Only one person knew these were her favourite flowers, Frank.

She moved forward and picked up the elegantly designed card balancing on the petals of a singular red rose.

'Meet me somewhere only we know'.

A smile brightened her face, as she picked up the rose and walked out of her office towards The Park. …..

* * *

As she walked into The Park, the scent of freshly mown grass snaked up her nose.

She bent down and removed her heels, allowing herself to walk barefoot in the grass to The Great Oak.

When she reached Frank was sat under it smiling broadly next to a picnic, all their favourite foods were laid out under The Oak.

"Frank, what's going on?" She inquired.

He stood up, took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I would be honoured, to share a picnic with you, Miss Knight".

Her eyes smiled and sparkled joyously.

Leading her to the red checked cloth that lay out on the ground, he sat her down and offered her a raspberry.

She laughed and allowed him to feed it to her, feeling the cold juice drip down her chin to her neck.

"I have something else for you" Frank told her.

"Frank… You didn't have to."

He stopped her, and brought out a small box.

He handed it to her, and she opened it slowly.

Inside lay a beautiful, silver heart necklace engraved with diamonds.

"It's a token of my unconditional love; it means I'll love you forever, no matter what".

He smiled at her.

"I love you so much" Stella replied, tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks.

"I love you more", Frank replied,

"I'll always love you more."

She just grinned, and pulled him in for a long hug.


	3. Secrets

Frank and Stella stood close to one another in the base, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Hearing the lift start to descend down the shaft, they broke apart blushing and smiled at each other.

Things had been perfect since they had decided to go out again but they didn't want to ruin it, so they had decided to keep it a secret.

The team came out of the lift and Aneisha immediately noticed something was different.

Frank was smiling more and Stella was radiating a happy glow.

Suspicions started to grow in her mind, but she pushed them aside so she could focus on the mission.

Stella watched as Frank told the team about their mission, she'd forgotten how kind and caring he was, how he always put a positive attitude on things.

That was one of the things she loved about him.

Aneisha looked away from Frank, and focused on Stella.

She caught Stella's eye and raised her eyebrows.

Stella blushed and looked away, she'd been caught.

She turned away and focused on the computer, looking through files she had to check.

Frank turned his gaze away from his team who were examining their gadgets and looked towards Stella who was focused on her work.

He saw how she bit her tongue when she was focusing and how beautiful she looked when she smiled at something she had read.

He moved towards her, and she looked at him with her eyes sparkling and then pointed to something on the screen.

'No Dating Policy Disbanded' was the latest headline running across the MI9 website.

He grinned and grabbed her hand in excitement.

They could finally date!

He moved forward to kiss her, but stopped when he realised where they were.

Stella laughed.

Aneisha watched this whole exchange from the corner of the room.

There was definitely something going on between them.

They stood up and moved to the table where the team was waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Frank asked them.

The team nodded in reply.

"Good, Stella and I will stay here on comms, Tom you're going with them in case they need technical back up. Good luck team."

The team turned to leave.

But Aneisha had to ask them before they left.

"Are you two dating again?"

She grinned at them.

Frank looked shocked, while Stella just blushed and buried her head into Frank.

Frank took Stella's hand and looked at her silently asking, to which she nodded back.

"Yes, we are. Is that okay with you?" Frank asked her.

Aneisha replied by jumping up and down with Keri shouting "Finally! Yes!"

Tom held out his hand and Dan placed a £10 pound note in it while Tom just smirked at him.

Frank laughed and pressed a kiss on Stella's forehead.

Everyone was happy.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed both Second Time Over and Sealed with a Kiss!

Thanks to everyone who sent me prompts, i really needed them!

Please review! It really does help!

Thanks!


	4. The Fight for the Knight

"Leave her alone!" Frank shouted at Stark as he lunged at him.

"No, as if she'd ever want to date you, she'd much rather date me!" Stark replied just as forcefully.

"Well obviously she did like me because we went out for four years, whereas she just keeps on her rejecting you!" Frank sneered.

Starks face went bright red with embarrassment and he dived at Frank.

They'd been arguing for the past year about Stella, and now the resentment between them had finally turned physical.

Frank struck a blow on Starks cheek, grazing it slightly.

There would be a bright purple bruise there tomorrow.

Stark grabbed his cheek and retaliated by striking Frank in the face, almost breaking nose.

By now a huge crowd had gathered around them egging them on.

Bets were being placed, who would win 'The fight for the Knight'.

This wasn't the first fight over Stella; she was one of the most talented and attractive agents.

But this was definitely the most explosive fight ever.

"Frank!" Aneisha called out. "Stop!"

Frank ignored and carried on wrestling Stark.

They both had bruises and cuts everywhere by now.

"Would Stella want this?" Keri shouted.

Both Frank and Stark stopped, they turned around.

Part of the crowd walked towards Keri and shoved both her and Aneisha to the back of the crowd.

"C'mon! Fight for Her!" The crowd cheered them on.

Frank ran at Stark and pinned him to the ground.

Stark struggled to get Frank's arms off him but they were too strong.

Suddenly the spectators fell silence, they all turned and walked off meekly back to their jobs.

Frank and Stark looked up, and their eyes widened in shock.

Slowly Frank got off Stark and they both stood up turning to face a furious Stella.

She stepped closer.

"I don't know what you were thinking! Starting a fight in the middle of a workplace! We're here to prevent crime and save the world, I don't have any idea how you both expect to stop KORPS if you can't even prevent a fight over a petty argument! I am very disappointed in .. both.. of..you."

She was almost shouting in their faces now as they both looked down guiltily.

"Follow me".

They followed her timidly, feeling ashamed and sorry for themselves.

The other agents watched on laughing, before Stella turned around and said fiercely

"Don't think you won't all get punished for encouraging them too". She glared at them.

Frank hid a smirk.

She strode into the MI9 infirmary.

Quickly doctors started rushing towards them, to patch them up.

"You're both suspended for two weeks, and I expect you both to apologize. Right now". Stella continued.

"What!" Stark exclaimed before receiving a death stare from Stella.

"Fine", Stark walked up to Frank and said "I am most sorry for almost making your face cave in, I'll try not to do it again.."

Stella sighed, frustrated.

"You are most forgiven, and I shall try not to try and fix your face in the future, I can't help it if I think it would look better after I've rearranged it!" Frank smiled sickly back.

Stark stalked to the other side of the room angrily with doctors rushing after him to fix him.

Stella walked up to Frank.

"Thank-you for defending my honour." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Although you're still not off the hook. Two-day suspension."

Stella smiled and walked out.

Frank grinned to himself, he had won that argument he thought.

Definitely.

* * *

Hey! Please tell me what you think and review!

Seeya soon!

Shadowknight xxx


	5. My Knight is Shining Armour'

Stella sighed as she sat down in her office chair; she'd had a long day.

There had been another heated argument with Frank, she hated arguing with Frank, it just made her feel so sad to be arguing with someone she loved but wouldn't admit to.

Also, Stark had pestering all day about a date.

He hadn't shut up about it for the last week and it was really getting on her nerves.

A knock on her door brought her to her senses, and Starks psychopathic grinning face sneaked around the door.

She groaned.

"Go away Horatio."

She was the only one he allowed to call her that, but even when she did he still grimaced.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to…."

She cut him off by getting up and slamming the door in his face.

"I warned you to go away!" She shouted through the door after him.

Ugh, she didn't even know why he had an obsession with her, but he'd had it since they were at least junior agents together.

There was another knock on the door.

"I thought I told you to go away Stark!" She shouted out.

The door swung open and Frank stood there grinning.

A singular red rose lay in his hands.

She got up from her desk and moved towards him.

She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything he presented her with the flower.

"I really hate fighting with you, so I thought you'd like to talk sometime. Maybe over dinner?" He suggested.

Stella smiled and accepted the rose.

"I would love to".

He pulled her in for a hug, and whispered in her ear,

"Is Stark bothering you? Because I can get him to leave you alone if you want."

She kissed his cheek and whispered back.

"My Knight in shining armour".


	6. Second First Date

They were in a restaurant for their first date in almost ten years.

It was their second first date.

They were talking animatedly, reconciling after so long.

They were laughing about the old times and telling tales of the present.

He was holding her hand beneath the table.

It was just like the old times.

The atmosphere was calm like the sea before a storm.

Before the trouble starts brewing.

She was wearing her favourite necklace; it was the one he had bought her when they were first dating, for their one year anniversary.

He was wearing his least embarrassing shirt, and it was going perfectly, until their jobs took priority once more.

* * *

Stella had been on the phone for almost a minute, she was standing outside the restaurant, leaving Frank sitting nervously at their table inside.

She was concentrating on what the person on the other end was saying very hard.

She finished the call and came back inside.

She came back over to Frank with a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm really sorry, I have to leave. Something came up at the office that can't wait. I'm really sorry. Maybe we can do this some other time?" She suggested.

Stella smiled at him, picked up her bag, placed a soft kiss on Frank's cheek and walked out the restaurant.

Frank stayed there for another few minutes, before leaving money on the table and walking out to, with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

Stella gasped when a blindfold was gently placed over her eyes, blocking out her sight.

Her hands automatically moved in front of her feeling for obstacles.

She felt someone take her hand and someone's mouth moving close to her ear.

She shivered in anticipation and excitement.

She recognised his voice when he whispered in her ear and then felt his lips kissing her temple.

"I'm kidnapping you for a date, is that okay?"

She was jumping for joy internally; she blushed as he picked up her hand again and led her outside.

They reached Frank's flat and he guided her inside, and took off the blindfold.

Her eyes widened when she saw what he had set up.

Thousand's candles were flickering brightly, the glimmering flames casting shadows onto the walls.

Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and tables and the room smelt like honey.

A wood fire was burning in the corner, warmth radiating across the room.

A picnic lay on the thick red carpet next to the fire, eagerly awaiting them.

He led her to the fire, sat her down and took a seat opposite her.

It was finally happening, and this time it wouldn't be interrupted.

They laughed and drank into the night.

They shared a dance, and shared a sweet kiss of new beginnings.

They had made it.

Third time lucky .

* * *

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed Sealed with a Kiss!

Please keep reviewing!

If you have any prompts or ideas please send them to me!

So, yeah. Bye...


	7. Anything for her

The team dashed out of the building just before it blew up.

It was a KORPS HQ, the one that was in charge of all international operations.

They'd had a tip-off from a mole inside of KORPS that an important trade was taking place there and MI9 had decided to intercept KORPS' colleague and blow up their base in the process.

They had escaped within seconds of the building erupting, and now they were standing metres away breathing heavily, relieved it were over.

They were in a huddle a bit apart from the other agents talking between themselves while waiting for the vans that would take them back home.

Aneisha lifted up her head and looked over to the other group of agents, she wasn't there.

She whispered to Keri, who then had a look around to.

They were starting to worry now; surely she should've still been here.

Aneisha looked towards Frank nervously

"Where's Stella?"

He looked up, eyes wide open.

Where was Stella?

He hadn't seen her since they had been inside the KORPS base together just a few moments ago.

"Stella!" He shouted towards the other group, all he received back was unknowing looks; none of them had seen Stella since earlier in the now blown up base.

He turned his head towards the smoking building; parts of it were still falling down and half of it was alight.

She was still in there.

He started sprinting towards the burning building before anyone could stop him.

He entered the building, coughing on the smoke.

He had to find her.

He ran down the first corridor, shouting out her name.

* * *

Frank had searched almost half the building before he spotted her shoes lying scattered on the floor in the entrance to their technological lab.

Stella lay a few metres away on her side.

She had a bleeding gash down the right side of her face and there were bruises starting to form on her temple and down her neck and arms.

She had been hit by a flying piece of wall which had knocked her back into a stone desktop.

Frank bent down and picked her up in his arms.

He held her close as he made his way back towards his team.

Staggering out of the building he clutched her to him as the last parts of the building came crashing down.

The team rushed forwards and helped him get her to a safe distance, so they could call an MI9 ambulance.

He lay her down and grabbed onto her unconscious hand as the tears started flowing down his face.

He was rocking back and forth, peppering kisses all over her hand.

The team was watching on a metre away, Tom was phoning MI9 while Dan was comforting the two crying girls.

Stella had been more like a second mother to them than a boss, when the others weren't around.

Her hands twitched in Frank's, and his heart skipped a beat as he lifted his head.

She stirred and Frank leant in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes flickered and opened,

"Frank" she murmured.

He pulled her up and she leaned into him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

"Am I okay?" Frank laughed.

Stella looked up at him with innocent eyes.

He had always admired and worried how she put everyone before herself.

"Yes, I'm okay. How 'bout you?"

He pulled her in closer, not wanting to ever let her go.

Stella pulled her head back and stared into his eyes, getting lost in the deep chocolate brown.

"I love you". She said timidly.

Frank looked down at her, he loved how innocent Stella would be sometimes, it was only with him, but it was a whole different side of her.

"I love you to, I love you so much" he whispered bringing her even closer.

"I love you so much".

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have anything you'd like me to try and write!

I don't think this is as good as some of my other work so far, so please review it really means so much and really helps.

xxx


	8. Seperated, once more

He strode into the MI9 Headquarters angrily, why would she do that?

Why would she do that to him?

Why wouldn't she tell him?

He could've helped her.

Sure he got that she had no reason to tell him, but they still loved each other, so why wouldn't she come to him?

He would've been there.

He would've done anything for her.

Anything to help her.

He'd still give his life for her, to save hers.

To prove his unconditional, undying love for her.

He marched down the hallway towards the cells, where guilty convicts were kept temporarily.

He punched in the code and forced open the door.

His eyes scanned the room before coming across her.

She sat huddled in the corner, looking small.

She looked up when he barged in, there were tear tracks all down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

Tears glistened in her eyes, as she looked at him, boring into his eyes .

His heart dropped, before he remembered why she was here.

His eyes hardened and he moved towards her.

Stella looked up at him innocently.

"Why did you do it?" He snarled.

"You could've come to me, you should've listened to me when I told you not to go to that meeting. I could have helped you get out of the League, you could have at least told me!" He said desperately.

His hands were flailing wildly all over the place.

"I'm innocent" she whispered.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we've been set up. Please believe me!" She pleaded to him.

"I'm not guilty, you know me, and I'd never do that. Not ever, not to you".

"Don't lie to me Stella, you owe me that at least" Frank replied.

Stella looked down, he didn't believe her.

He was her last hope.

She wouldn't do that to him.

She loved him, although she wouldn't admit it.

Stella looked up at him, and you could see the last hope dashed in her eyes.

Frank looked away, upset with Stella and vice versa.

A heavy atmosphere hung in the room, and an awkward silence was descending rapidly.

"You don't believe me" she concluded.

"Okay".

She leaned up and softly kissed him.

He pulled her back and kissed her again for longer.

They were finally getting the attention from the other they craved, but in the saddest way possible.

"I love you.

Goodbye Frank".

A tear dripped down her face, and she walked away from him.

He walked out, gently closed the door, and slid down it to the floor.

He sat there for hours thinking about them, while Stella sat right next to him.

Just separated by a door.

Separated, once more.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked it!

Please review!

If you have any ideas for a one shot please review or pm me!

I've done a two shot about pregnant Stella and i need names!

So far i've got Danielle (which would work for a story i'm planning) or Hyperia after Hyperia!

Please tell me which one you prefer or if you have any other names!

xxx


	9. Future Family

Frank was hugging Stella from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

He was massaging it gently.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and relaxed into the hug, feeling at home in his arms.

"I love you Stella, and I love you to little bean". He said to her.

Stella was pregnant.

They hadn't told anyone, not even the team.

They couldn't, Stella could lose her job if they found out it was Frank who was the father, the no dating policy was that severe.

Frank knew Aneisha was starting to suspect something, but Stella was an amazing actress.

He wished they could tell them, they were like family to him, but he couldn't risk it.

He had every faith in Stella's acting.

No-one who knew Stella would have pegged her as a mother, but Frank knew Stella wanted this baby as much as him, if not more.

She was a completely different person when it was just him around, she became so much more innocent, she looked younger and they both acted like nothing had changed since ten years ago.

She'd been heartbroken before.

She had been pregnant ten years ago before they broke up, but she'd had a miscarriage on a mission.

She'd almost had a breakdown after that.

But they were determined to succeed this time, this time they would finally become a proper family.

Just like they'd always wanted.

They were going to have a boy before, they already named it, Tom.

Whether it was a coincidence or not that Frank now had a Tom as part of his work family, they didn't know.

They didn't know what they going to have, Frank knew Stella secretly wished it would be a girl, not that he minded.

He would love a baby girl, a little Stella.

He would adore her.

He looked down at her relaxing in his arms, Aneisha had been right, she'd started glowing when they began dating again.

But now she looked like she was radiating happiness, love and warmth.

She was staring back at him, and he could see her big blue eyes innocently sparkling up at him.

He wove his fingers into her soft wavy hair, threading them through it.

Playing with it, massaging her head.

"You're so beautiful, it's going to work this time.

I promise.

You are so beautiful".

* * *

Hey! That's part one of Frella baby shots, hope you liked it!

Now i know this is completely off topic, but i really have to tell someone who's not my family or might care a smidgen.

I met Adebayor! For those of you who don't know him, he's a famous footballer who plays for spurs!

We got to meet him because my team are representing Tottenham in a premier league tournament at the Etihad stadium (Man City Stadium)

and we miss two days of school because of it!

Sorry i know i'm rambling, i'll stop now.

Anyway, please review, and tell me if you want any specific one shots!

Xxx


	10. Welcome Little Bean

Stella groaned as she ran into the building with the team, it was a KORPS base and she should have been fine, but for some reason she'd been having sharp stomach pains consistently all day.

She'd ignored it at first but they were getting worse, and she could barely walk.

Frank looked back and stopped running, waiting for her.

She shook her head and waved him on.

As he took off she groaned again, she was seven months pregnant now.

This should have been fine, she was fit enough to still be this active, so why did it hurt every time she moved.

The team still didn't know she was expecting, she barely had a bump.

Whether it was a flaw or not, she wasn't sure. Knights had never shown they were pregnant, they always kept their flat toned stomachs even during pregnancy.

They'd always said it was because they'd been with MI9 so long, they adapted to having to do physical extremes during forbidden pregnancies.

She pulled herself up, after she'd collapsed on the floor.

She would get through this, she was a Knight.

She started running after the party, but collapsed when a shooting pain struck through her abdomen.

She couldn't do it, she turned around and limped back outside holding her stomach weakly.

She made her way back to the truck and sat outside it, breathing deeply, calming herself down till the others got out.

Half an hour later the team came running out of their building, Stark jogging slowly behind them, panting.

"Where were you!" he shouted at her when he reached her.

"That is a huge lack of commitment, fitness and loyalty! If you can't keep up, you aren't fit to be an agent!"

Frank moved towards her, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay Stell?"

"Of course she's okay, she's just plain lazy" Stark sneered.

Another strike shot through her stomach, and she fell to the floor, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

The last thing she saw was the team crowding around, worried and Frank taking her hand and asking "Babe, what's wrong? Stella!", before she collapsed.

* * *

Stella blinked slowly, bright lights were glowing in her eyes, making her squint.

"Stell?"

She heard his voice, "Frank, what happened?"

"You're in hospital. They had to take little bean out, he'd changed positions when the KORPS agent kicked you in the side, and that was what was causing the pain".

She sat up quickly, then groaned, she could still feel the effects of the operation.

"Where's little bean?" She asked excitedly.

Frank laughed, "I'll go get her".

Her.

Finally they had a family.

It was a girl, Stella had always wanted a girl.

Frank came back and placed a little baby in her arms.

He sat down next to her and took her hand.

Stella stared at her, she was perfect.

She had beautiful big blue eyes, little curls of black hair and a tiny nose.

She was laying there, looking up at Stella, and Stella felt an overwhelming sense of emotion rush through her.

She was perfect.

Stella looked over to Frank who was beaming as the sleeping baby had her little fingers wrapped around his finger.

He got up and gave a soft kiss.

"We made it".

"What's her name?" She asked him.

"What do you want to call her?" he replied.

"Hyperia" she murmured, tears trailing down her face.

"Hyperia Danielle London".

He wiped the tears from her face, "Our own little Hyperia bean, I like the sound of that" Frank said.

Stella grinned at him, and leant down and kissed the baby's forehead

"I love you little bean".

* * *

What do you think my friends?

Please review and comment!

Tschus xxx


	11. Introductions

Frank stared over at Stella smiling, she was asleep on the sofa.

Stella and Hyperia had been staying at the base with Frank, so they could all be together as Frank couldn't move because of the MI High project.

Little bean had finally got to sleep after two hours of Stella softly singing to her.

She looked beautiful just sleeping there, she looked so content, so peaceful.

He moved over and placed a soft blanket over her, she smiled sleepily and snuggled into it.

Frank was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the lift start to descend.

He hadn't called anyone down, so why was anyone coming down?

The lift doors opened, and Aneisha and Keri walked sheepishly out the lift.

"We wanted to know if Stella was alright".

Frank had forgotten that they still hadn't told the team about little Hyperia.

"Yeah she's fine, she's asleep on the sofa right now".

He pointed to where Stella was sleeping quietly on the sofa.

"What was wrong with her?" Aneisha asked.

Frank opened his mouth to answer, but stopped.

How was he supposed to explain this?

He didn't have to, as his thoughts were interrupted by Hyperia waking up with a cry.

Stella stirred and started to get up, but Frank walked over and gave her a quick kiss "I'll get her, go back to sleep".

She settled down again.

Keri and Aneisha were still beaming from the little kiss, they couldn't cope with how cute Frank and Stella were together.

He picked up Hyperia, and walked into the main room holding her in his arms.

Her hand had clasped onto his finger and she rested happily in his arms.

Aneisha gasped and Keri squealed when they saw the baby; they both rushed towards her.

"She is so cute" Keri squealed,

"She looks just like Stella, is she yours?" Aneisha asked.

He nodded, sitting down at the desk with Hyperia in his arms.

"Stella went into labour two months early on the mission"

He looked over at his beautiful sleeping girlfriend

"She'd had a fight with KORPS agent a week earlier, and the combination of stress and placement of the kick sent her into premature labour. I don't suppose Stark shouting at her helped either" he laughed.

"Is she okay?" Aneisha asked.

Before Frank could reassure her Stella was fine, Keri butted in. "What's her name?"

Frank laughed at her eagerness, "She's called Hyperia Danielle London".

"Hyperia like your old friend" Aneisha realised.

"Yeah, Stella named her. I think it's perfect".

"It suits her" she murmured.

"Can I hold her?" Keri asked.

"Okay" he started to hand her over, but before he could Hyperia burst out in more tears.

Stella woke up and groaned.

She got up and walked over to the team, taking Hyperia from Frank, gently rocking her.

The three marvelled at how she managed to get little bean to stop crying, in a just a few seconds.

Stella was sitting on the sofa, with Hyperia balancing on her lap clutching onto her necklace.

Stella turned and smiled to the team before lying back down, and playing with little bean.

She gave Hyperia a kiss and whispered 'I love you' to her before falling asleep with little bean clutched to her chest.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, and thank-you to Amazing Stella for a great idea.

Please keep on reviewing, it really helps.

Hope you liked it

See you soon xxx


	12. Everything is Perfect

Frank and Stella stood on one side of the desk congratulating the team on their mission who were on the other side.

Frank was playing with Stella's fingers and tickling her waist, she was trying her hardest not to burst out her laughing.

Frank knew exactly where she was most ticklish and knew she would get him back later.

But now she had to try and keep a straight face while Frank teased her.

"Well done team, you can go home or do whatever you want now" Frank told them, Tom and Dan moved towards the lift.

Stella looked at the girls curiously when they didn't move, "Can we see Hyperia please?" they begged.

Stella didn't have a chance to reply, because she walked in at that moment.

"Neish! Keri! She exclaimed and ran towards them, Aneisha picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"I couldn't get to sleep" she pouted sadly, looking at Stella innocently.

"Can you come and sing please?" She directed her puppy eyes towards Stella.

The girls were trying to suppress laughter, two years ago the picture of Stella singing to her daughter would have been hilarious, Stella had become much more flexible since then, but it was still a funny thought.

They hadn't really got used to the mother aspect of Stella that much.

Keri took little bean from Aneisha, and went and sat down with her.

"How about Aneisha and Keri tuck you in and then I'll come in later and sing, yeah?" Stella asked her.

"Yes! I like that idea Mummy" She exclaimed and jumped up, running over to Frank.

"Night Daddy. I love you"

"Night little bean" He picked her up and gave her a hug, "I love you more"

She squirmed down and ran into her room, Aneisha and Keri in tow.

Stella smiled, they were great with her.

The boys had left, so it was the five of them left.

Frank pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He gave her a long hug, whispering in her ear.

"I love you Stell, you are my everything"

Stella pulled away and leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I love you to".

He deepened the kiss and smiled.

She was the girl of his dreams.

He finally had everything in life.

He'd never thought she'd go out with him, when he had first seen her.

But here they were, with a family of their own.

Together.

Aneisha coughed discreetly, interrupting them.

Keri smirked while Stella just blushed.

She pulled away and walked into Hyperia's bedroom.

Keri raised her eyebrows at Frank and the girls walked towards the lift and left.

Frank shook his head, those two were so…

He didn't know how to describe them.

He smiled and went and sat on the sofa, listening to Stella's sweet pure voice drifting in from the other room.

They had done it.

Finally.

* * *

That is the end of the baby Hyperia/Frella oneshots, that i've written so far.

I might post some more, if i write any. But from now on there'll be no more little bean.

Anyway please review and give me your view on the story!

Bye! xxx


	13. Sibling Surprise

Stella and Frank were in the middle of congratulating the Team when the lift shaft began to descend.

They looked at each other, confused.

There was no-one else who had access the MI High base excluding the people who were present.

Well except Zoe of course, but she was away in America.

"Frank, who's coming down?" Tom questioned. He too knew that no-one else could access their base.

Stella moved towards one of the many computers and pulled up the document that tracked who entered and exited the base under the school.

Her eyes widened in shock when she registered who was apparently coming down the shaft.

"It's me, well, apparently it's me. I'm coming down in the lift! Someone's using one of my passes."

The lift had reached the end of its journey now and the doors were sliding open.

Everyone took their fighting positions.

"Stella!"

Two jumping agents shouted as they danced out of the lift.

"We haven't seen you in ages!"

Stella's jaw dropped.

One of them came bouncing up to her and grabbed her into a hug which she returned awkwardly, "Hey… How are you?..."

The second one grabbed the opportunity, "Oh My God Amazing! David like, finally asked out and he was like, you wanna? And then I was like I dunno, maybe, and then he like, please and I was like okaaaay, if I have to… and then we went out and it was like so sweet and he was like totally into me, it was like soo cool!" She was flapping her hands about, and slightly resembled a penguin.

Stella sighed in embarrassment.

"Please, please at least attempt to speak English while I'm around" Stella begged her.

"And two more things, one, why are you here?" she looked to the elder of the two,

"and two, I really have no interest in whoever David is?" she spoke to the younger.

The Team had edged to the back of the room by now in an attempt to escape being hit by the jumping agents and were just watching, speechless.

Frank was still stood by the table trying not to laugh at how hilarious people speaking with his girlfriend were and how embarrassed his girlfriend must be feeling right now.

"Oh come on Stella, you know who David is, he's the really sweet one, the hairdresser; and of course you care, why wouldn't you care about who I'm dating" The younger one whined.

"Was he after the Dentist or the Actor? And I thought you were the still with that Footballer?" Stella questioned.

"That was like two months ago Stella…." She replied.

"Yeah Stella, how couldn't you know that?" The older one smirked.

Stella glared at her.

"Oh really, like you know who she's dating?" She retaliated.

"I didn't say I did!" The older one laughed.

"Um, Stella, who are they?" Frank asked, gesturing at the two.

"I'm Rachel and this is Rafiella" The older one told him, offering him a handshake.

"You didn't tell him about us? Why wouldn't you tell us?" Rafiella quizzed Stella.

"Frank, we're going to go now… we have Maths, yeah…" Keri told them, as they left.

"Stella…" Rafiella grinned,

"So are you to finally dating? because if you're not then why not and if you are then, Yippee Yippee Yippee!"

Stella looked towards Frank, silently asking if it was okay with him to go public.

Frank grabbed Stella's hand and answered, "Yes we are".

"Finally!" Rachel moaned.

"Anyway, we have to disappear now but call me, because you never do and if I ever call you always ignore me or tell me you have work and I know you're lying!"

Rachel dragged Rafiella out the base and left Frank and Stella alone.

"I am so embarrassed, I am so sorry you had to meet them". Frank laughed. "It's okay babe, it was really funny and the Team got to meet your sisters!"

Stella just groaned and blushed even harder, burying her head into Frank's chest.

* * *

So i wrote this a while ago and kind of forgot about it, but i came across it scrolling back and though i'd post it and see what you guys think!

So please review! Thanks!

Xxx


	14. Reconciliation

Frank strode down the brightly lit corridor of MI9, he'd been called in for a meeting with the head of MI9.

Rose, Oscar and Carrie had just left with Edward Dixon-Halliday a few says ago.

He'd miss them a lot, but it was time to start over, time for a new school, a new team.

He'd been wondering who the new head was for a while because the previous one had retired and Stark hadn't been promoted, so it could be anyone.

Maybe the new head would be less firm, less tight with the rules and following protocol.

Maybe they'd be more flexible.

Maybe he could even see if they could relax the dating policy, so he could try and find out where Stella had got to, for another chance at their relationship.

Maybe.

But there was always a chance they'd be a new version of Stark, a worse version of Stark, Stark 2.0, who was bringing him in to shut down the MI High project and stick him behind a desk for the next ten years.

At least he'd have more of a chance at finding Stella that way.

He pushed open the office door and was greeted with a crisp "You're late".

Before he could stop himself, he found himself replying "because that's a big surprise, isn't it!"

He sat down and the computer in front of the new head was pushed to the side.

His jaw dropped in shock.

"Stella!" he gasped.

She moved her papers to the side allowing her hands to rest on the desk, and curtly said "How are you?"

He kept staring, he just couldn't believe she was here.

Stella Knight was head of MI9.

His ex-girlfriend.

The Stella he knew, would never have become head, she was much too funny, she was always joking around.

"W-What happened? How'd you become…? He gestured to her, her desk and office.

She shot him a stern look, "I matured, something I'm glad to see you've done a bit of too. Anyway we've decided to continue the MI High project because of its consistent outstanding results. But we need to pick a new team".

She turned her computer back around, and there was multiple video footage of potential candidates.

They started going through them, ticking off the ones they didn't want.

They looked at all their flaws and benefits.

Only half of Frank was concentrating though, a part of him still couldn't believe that Stella had become so serious.

He kind of liked it, but there was now next to no chance of them getting back together.

At least he'd get to see her more, he was still allowed to admire and crush on her even when they weren't together, wasn't he? And Stella didn't have to know about his feelings.

"Frank! Frank, are you listening?" Stella was waving her hand in front of his face, Frank blinked, back to reality.

"Are you okay?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah fine, have you chosen?"

"Yeah, do these three look okay?"

Frank glanced at the screen and nodded. "I should probably go, get some sleep or something…. yeah".

He stood up quickly and backed out.

Stella smiled at him.

"It was nice seeing you" he added from the doorway.

She smiled at him again, "yeah it was, see you soon Frank".

He smiled and left the room.

* * *

I know this idea has been used a couple of times already but it was suggested to me by someone ages ago, so i decided to give it a try!

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

Sorry this has nothing to do with the story, but i got £25 today from a bet that i couldn't carry my 11 year old brother to the top of a really steep hill in a wood!


	15. Stay

Stella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and let it down.

Her curls cascaded down her back, making her look almost ten years younger.

She picked up her files and made her way out of the building towards her car, she was heading towards St. Hearts where she had to speak to the team and Frank.

She had to talk to Frank, she had been offered a senior position in MI6, and she wanted to know if he thought she should go.

She wanted to know what he thought.

She really hoped he would stop her.

* * *

Frank had finished congratulating the team on their mission, and only he and Stella remained in the base.

Stella turned to Frank "Can we talk?"

Frank looked up. "Now you want to talk? Now?! I've been trying to talk to you, to get through to you all year and all you've been doing is ignoring me! Wow what happened! It must've been drastic! Was there an earthquake or something I didn't know about?" Frank exclaimed, waving his hands everywhere.

"It's not about that…" Stella said quietly.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about? Frank said, embarrassed.

"I got offered a position in MI6, as head. I wanted to know what you thought, if I should take it".

Frank eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

Stella might leave.

This was his fault, if he hadn't pushed so hard about their relationship, then maybe she'd of stayed.

At least he'd of still been able to see her.

"It's not set in stone yet, I just wanted to hear your opinion" Stella added.

Frank's heart lifted, she could still stay.

But if she stayed, she'd keep rejecting him, he thought.

"I think you should go, I mean it's a great opportunity for you and you deserve it" he told Stella sadly.

Stella's heart dropped, he wanted her to go.

This was because she'd kept on ignoring him.

If she hadn't he would of wanted her to stay, right?

"Okay…" Stella concluded.

She turned towards the lift shaft, leaving for the final time.

"Stella, wait" Frank called after her, he didn't want her to leave.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he made her leave.

He wanted her to stay so much, he just didn't know how to put it into words.

Stella turned around, and saw him with his head hung low.

"Please Frank, just give me a reason to stay. Please". She begged him, starting to cry.

He looked up at her, he hated seeing her upset.

"Okay" he moved forward and pulled her towards him.

He lifted up her head, and brushed away the tears with his thumb.

He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, she leaned closer to him, and pushed into the kiss.

He replied forcefully, and brought his hand up to her cheek.

He let go, "Don't go, please" he whispered "I love you".

Stella smiled through her tears, "I love you too".

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Promise me you'll never let me go and I'll stay"

"Promise" and he leaned down and connected their lips once more.

He would never ever let her go again.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review and comment. I was going to update soon but as the amazing Ellearnia says 'life got in the way'

Adíos xxx


	16. Photographic Memories

Frank descended down the lift shaft to find the team already down there, they were having a hushed conversation around the table.

On the table were multiple pieces of paper that they immediately hid when they heard Frank walk in.

"What's going on?" he inquired curiously.

"Nothing" Keri replied mysteriously, putting away the papers.

But unbeknownst to her, one had fallen out and lay under the desk.

Frank had caught this out the corner of his eye, and moved forward to collect it once the team had turned their backs.

He bent down and gently picked it up.

It was a photo of Stella and Frank at Hyperia's engagement party.

Stella had braided her hair around her neck and white flowers wove in and out the strands.

She was wearing a white flowery summer dress, she had looked so beautiful on that day.

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

He shook his head in bemusement.

How had they even got these photos?

He turned around and walked towards the team

"We have a mission for you…"

He was interrupted by Keri "We? As in you and Stella?"

Aneisha giggled at some apparently inside joke.

Frank continued "Anyway we need you to…"

he was interrupted by Keri again.

"Off topic question, how are you and Stella doing?"

"Fine" Frank narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Aneisha piped up innocently.

"No".

"Why not?" Dan joined the conversation.

"She doesn't like me anymore, and even if she did she'd say no anyway". Frank explained to the team.

"Believe me, she'd say yes". Keri said

"and she's in love with you" Tom added.

"No, she doesn't" Frank replied.

"Look Frank, just ask her out to dinner or something, trust me she'll say yes" Keri convinced Frank.

"Really?"

"Yes" said an exasperated Aneisha.

"By the way, how did you find those photos?" he questioned, bringing out the one from earlier.

"Oh, they were in a safe in Stella's office". Aneisha explained sincerely.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "and how exactly did you get them out the safe?" he continued.

He looked towards Tom, convinced he'd made a new gadget.

But he looked away.

"Keri guessed it" Dan said.

Frank looked towards Keri, who just grinned.

"It was 04.11.98" Aneisha told him.

"The date you both got together" Keri explained.

Frank's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Stella to choose that combination.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later" and they moved towards the lift.

"Hang on, what about the mission?" Frank asked.

"Oh, we know what it is, Stella told us earlier" Dan explained and they all went up in the lift.

Frank groaned as they left, what had they said to her?

The team wouldn't leave him alone until he asked Stella out.

He was perfectly happy to do that, but he would get jokes and embarrassment for the rest of his life from them.

He was doomed, and Stella would only laugh at him.

Oh well, he could take it if she liked it.

With Stella by his side, he was complete.

They were unstoppable together.

They would never break again, he wouldn't let that happen.

Not this time.

Not ever.

* * *

Hey! Please review!

I'll prob update another chap later so watch out for it!

Tschus xxx


	17. Last Knight Standing

Frank came down to the St. Hearts base with the team laughing about a joke Tom had made, to be greeted with a grave faced Stella and ten agents surrounding her.

"You okay?" he asked her and moved forward to sit next to her.

But he was rejected by the agents surrounding her and they formed a tighter circle.

Frank looked to Stella, a questioning look on his face.

"Agents dismissed" Stella ordered.

The agents moved away from her but wouldn't leave.

Instead they lined up against the wall, watching Stella.

She sighed, and Frank took a seat next to her.

"Team, new mission. Capture Alexis Von Hades- the Shadowmaster". Stella explained.

"Why?" Keri asked curiously.

Stella sighed and said "we intercepted this transmission earlier between KORPS and the Shadowmaster"

She flicked on the track.

The Mastermind's voice rang out and they heard him say "You've got all the others, now complete the set. Kill her. Take down the last Knight standing".

The tape finished and the team saw Frank look towards Stella in shock, worried.

Tom put two and two together and worked it out "That's you" he pointed at Stella in shock.

The team gasped. S

tella nodded, stood up and said "We're going to HQ".

Aneisha stared at her in amazement, how could she be so calm about this.

There was an assassin after her and she was as cool as a cucumber.

The team clambered into the lift, squashed because of everyone in there.

The ten agents weren't letting Stella out of their sight.

* * *

They were striding through the school yard when Stella stopped suddenly.

In front of them were about twenty KORPS agents standing in formation.

They all moved forward to greet them in fighting stances and were knocking them down like bowling pins when Aneisha shouted "Frank".

He spun around and saw Stella pinned to the wall, her hands above her head.

Von Hades was holding her up by her throat and you could see bruises forming already.

He was punching her in the stomach and face with his spare hand.

Frank saw red and stormed towards them, he pulled Alexis off Stella and started attacking him while Stella fell to the floor in pain.

The team rushed to her side and helped as she struggled to lift herself off the ground.

Frank's anger was working for him and he was giving Von Hades a fair fight.

His strength was draining though, and Hades had the advantage again.

Frank was shoved to the side and Alexis brought out a revolver .

He spun around and took aim, pointing straight towards Stella's head as she froze in fear, with the team all around her.

His finger clenched the trigger.

The bullet spun through the air as the noise rung , pounding through their ears.

Before it reached Stella, Frank dived in front of her in a last desperate attempt to prevent her death.

It hit him in the stomach, and the agony took a moment to kick in as he fell to the floor.

"Frank!" Stella ran over to him.

Her eyes were filled with worry and dread.

She took off her jacket and pressed it to his wound.

It wasn't that deep, as the medal in his pocket had prevented some damage, but there was substantial bleeding.

"I'm fine" he assured her, wiping a tear off her face.

"It's not too bad, I'll survive, I promise".

She sniffed happily.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him curiously.

"Because I love you. I would do anything for you Stell, anything for you".

Her eyes sparkled despite the situation they were in. "I love you too"

"I would do anything for you Stell, always remember that".

She leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his lips, this time without regrets.

This time it would last forever.

The team wolf-whistled and she smiled into the kiss.

There was no going back this time.

Not that either would want to.

This time was for real.

Frank pulled away and laughed at the team, beaming at Stella.

She grinned at him back, and pulled him in for another long kiss.

* * *

Please review!

I said i'd update and hear it is!

I'm just over the moon because i've finally finished writing a speech for English, i just really don't want to have to perform it!

Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters!

Shadowknight over and out


	18. Old Conversations

The team were chatting with Edward Lambsbottom in the base after defeating KORPS; he was telling them all about the funniest and saddest conversations he'd ever heard.

"I have to say though, before I started listening to the MI High team's conversations, my favourite people to listen to were one of the cutest couples I'd ever heard. They would call each other every day, I think they worked for a secret service like you. I actually cried when they broke up, it was so sad. They were best couple I knew" He wiped a tear from his eyes,

"They still make me cry" he laughed.

"What were they called?" Aneisha asked curiously.

"I can't remember, but I do believe I have an audio clip of them about 11 years ago somewhere" he searched through all his pockets before finding it in a small pocket within a pocket of his coat.

Tom took it from him and plugged it into one of the computers while everyone crowded around.

"Hey babe, I've got great news! You've got to come over, we're having a celebration party!" A man's voice rang out over the system.

The woman sniffled, you could hear that she'd been crying.

She sounded so upset.

"Babe, what's wrong? Stell? Stella?" The man asked worried.

"It's nothing, I can't come but you stay and enjoy and the party" She replied.

"Stella Knight tell me what's wrong" The man ordered.

The team's eyes widened.

"It's nothing Frank" Stella whispered, she sounded broken.

The team eyes widened again, this was Stella and Frank.

They had no idea they used to be like this, so close, so cute.

"That's it, I'm coming over" Frank told her.

"No Frank, you can't leave your party!" Stella tried to persuade him.

"You are my priority Stella, I love you" Frank told her.

The girls were dancing with happiness inside at how cute they were together.

"Okay, I love you" Stella whispered.

"I love you more, see you soon" Frank answered.

Stella laughed quietly, "See you soon, love you".

Dan and Tom were shocked, Aneisha and Keri were jumping up and down excitedly and Edward was wiping another stray tear from his cheek.

The lift doors opened and Frank and Stella came out, "What's going on here? Frank asked suspiciously.

Stella was looking at them strangely, but the girls didn't care.

They were in love with the cute couple.

"Edward this is Frank and Stella" Dan whispered to him, gesturing to them.

"Really!" Edward started jumping as well.

He ran over to them and hugged them while they stood there awkwardly.

"Okay… Care to explain?" Stella asked them.

"You two are so cute together, you just have to get back together. Please!" Aneisha and Keri exclaimed, while Edward sat on the desk crying with joy.

Stella and Frank looked at each other awkwardly, and Stella rolled her eyes.

"We already got back together" Frank told them smirking.

Stella blushed and buried her head in Frank's chest.

He hugged her and kissed her head while the team were still jumping excitedly and exclaiming at how cute they were.

Edward was crying again.

He rushed forward and gave them both a hug, which Keri and Aneisha ran into the hug as well.

Dan and Tom stood apart from the group laughing.

Frank looked down at Stella, who was trying not to laugh.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, which Stella leaned into.

They broke apart blushing while the girls stood there cheering.

Frank laughed and whispered "I love you" in Stella's ear.

She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

I wrote this ages ago, so please tell me what you think, as i don't think its that good honestly.

Um... Don't really know what to say, blah blah blah bye!


	19. Everything to me

The team and Frank were waiting impatiently at the St. Hearts base for Stella, she was supposed to have arrived over half an hour ago.

They needed her to stay here with Frank on comms, so the team could all go out on the mission.

Tom was checking CCTV regularly, "She's here" he called out annoyed, she was limping a bit but he ignored it, it was probably nothing.

"Finally" Keri groaned.

They all turned to face the empty lift shaft with expectant looks on their faces, they heard her walk in at the top and got ready to complain about lateness.

They didn't get the chance, when the lift doors opened they were greeted with the sight of Stella lying crumpled on the floor of the lift.

Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes were closed.

"Stella!" Frank ran forward and crouched down beside her anxiously, he turned her over.

Her hand was gently draped over a profusely bleeding wound on her side.

She was losing blood rapidly, and it was soaking her white blouse.

He propped her up on his legs, and took her pulse.

It was dropping, they had to get her to the MI9 hospital.

He took off his black jacket and pressed it to the wound, he could see the bullet still resting in there but didn't dare risk removing it.

Frank looked up at the team, Tom and Dan were looking on anxiously and Aneisha and Keri had their backs turned and were crying silently.

"Help" he begged, "Please".

His voice was cracking, Stella was dying and they weren't doing anything about it.

"Please, we have to save her" He begged again, there were tears pouring down his face.

The desperation snapped the team to attention, and they rushed forward and helped Stella up while they went up in the lift.

When they arrived at the top, they managed to carry her out towards Frank's car.

* * *

Frank was pacing up and down outside the hospital ward, he hadn't been allowed in to see her as he wasn't family.

The team were sitting on the available chairs and the girls were crying into each other's hug.

"Can you stop that?" Dan snapped at Frank, Frank turned around there tear tracks crossing all over his face and his eyes were red.

He was distraught.

"Sorry" Dan said.

Frank turned around, and sat down.

A doctor in pristine white clothes walked in with a grave look on his face.

Frank jumped up and rushed towards him, "What's going on in there? Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay. They've finished the surgery and you can go in and see her, she's still asleep though. Also, she'll have to stay with someone for a few weeks, she won't be able to do much physical movement". The doctor finished.

Frank quickly thanked him and ran into the ward towards Stella.

She was lying peacefully in the corner.

Her long black hair was spread out around her messily.

He sat down next to her and tucked a piece of hair stranded across her face behind her ear.

There was a massive bandage across her stomach, he sighed when he saw it.

"Stell, that was probably the scariest moment of my life seeing you lying there in the lift, but you pulled through. Just like you always do. You're so strong babe, you're a fighter. We're gonna make it through this, because we've been in worse and pulled through. We're going to go out again, and I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not. And we're going to have a family. You know how I know all this, because I love you, so much. More than anything, you are my everything Stell. You are a star, and I love you".

Frank chuckled softly and looked away.

He picked up her hand and rubbed it softly.

"You better mean that" Stella murmured quietly.

"Stell!" He gave a her hug, before pulling away.

"Did you mean all that?" She asked innocently.

"I meant every word I said" he reassured her.

She smiled sleepily, "I love you too".

His heart skipped a beat, it had been so long since she'd said that to him.

He laced his fingers with hers, "I meant every word, you are my everything. We're gonna make it through, this time all the way to the end".

* * *

So i had this really honest review the other day about my last chapter and i'm really happy they gave me their honest opinion. So thank-you Fahmi (guest) if your there!

Please review this chap!

Adíos xxx

P.S If any of you want Sealed with a Kiss updates then i'll try writing the ones i've got but i have a million more ideas for Second Time Over.


	20. New Era

Frank hummed nervously, he was going to do it tonight.

They'd been dating for almost six months since they'd reignited after the final KORPS battle.

And he wanted to do it tonight.

He was going to ask Stella to marry him.

This was the most nervous he'd been in his life.

He couldn't mess this up.

It had to be perfect.

He was going to take her out for a moonlight picnic underneath The Great Oak.

Then he was going to propose.

He straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket in front of the mirror.

He was practising so it would be perfect.

He brought out the ring in front of him, "Stella, would you like to be my wife?"

No, he shook his head. That wasn't it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the lift doors opening and someone walking out into the base.

"Stella, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'd love to" Stella's clear voice rang out across the room.

Frank spun around in shock, "What, no" he panicked.

"You don't want me to marry you?" Stella narrowed her eyes, confused.

He looked at her properly, she looked beautiful.

She was wearing a black dress and her lay in curls around her shoulders.

"No, yes I do. I want you to marry me" he rectified.

He got down on one knee and held out the ring box. "Stella Knight, will you marry me?"

She beamed happily, "Yes I will".

Frank stared up at the love of his life, and slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

A tear snaked down her cheek, he chuckled and got up.

He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, when he pulled away her eyes were sparkling with tears.

She was over the moon. She could finally marry the love of he life.

"Are you ready for our date, Miss Knight?" Frank asked her grinning.

She gave him another kiss, and intertwined their fingers.

"I do believe I am Mr London" He laughed and pulled her out the base towards The Park.

* * *

So sorry i didn't update yesterday, i literally collapsed from exhaustion after all the sport ive done this week

Hope you like it!

Please review!


	21. Discovery

Stella was still beaming the next day, as she walked into the base to find the team waiting patiently for them.

They'd had the most perfect date ever last night.

Frank smiled at her and gave her a hug.

She relaxed into the hug before realising where she was.

She pulled away and blushed.

Dan and Tom had turned their backs to the couple and the girls were smiling at them ecstatically.

"Frank has to talk to you so I'll just be sitting at the desk" Stella explained, and walked away from the team.

Frank turned to give her a 'You're leaving me here to explain this alone' look as she walked away.

She laughed at him and gave him a cheeky thumbs up.

Frank narrowed his eyes and turned his back to her.

She just sat and watched him for a while, she loved how he always put an optimistic twist on things, and his voice was her favourite sound, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

She smiled and spun around towards the computer.

She sighed, paperwork was one of the, if not the most boring activity a secret agent was forced through.

She'd done almost half of it but still had a giant stack to go through.

She glanced up, Frank had finished explaining the situation but the team were still discussing it with him, all the technicalities.

She was almost boring herself to death with the paperwork, so she stopped and fiddled with the beautiful engagement Frank had given her.

She was over the moon, they could finally be together.

MI9 agents couldn't date, but if they were married MI9 couldn't do anything about it.

She covered her ring up hastily, she'd been sending rainbows of light across the room accidently, she could only hope no-one had noticed it.

They hadn't discussed if they were going to tell the MI High team, so she didn't want to let it out till they'd talked about it.

She knew Frank would want to, they were his family and she knew she could trust them.

But she didn't want to let the cat out the bag too early.

She tensed up and moved her hand from sight when Keri came and sat next to her.

"What's going on between you two? Because something's changed, I know it. And I'm going to find out what" She warned Stella

"But it would be so much easier if you just told me right now". She added brightly.

Stella stopped a laugh from escaping and shook her head innocently "Nothing happened".

Keri narrowed her eyes at Stella and suddenly grabbed Stella's left hand from under the table.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise when she saw the ring.

Her shock was quickly swapped with a look of glee.

She let out a little shriek "I knew it" she exclaimed.

The team turned to look at the pair of them confused looks gracing their faces.

Keri dragged Stella's left hand into the air and Aneisha squealed and rushed forward.

Aneisha spun round to look at Frank, "You proposed?!".

Frank's face went tomato red, "yeah" he mumbled incoherently.

Stella giggled at him, amused at his embarrassment.

"Really?" Tom asked "Because I seriously did not expect that".

Frank had calmed down a bit, "yes, I proposed, and she said yes!"

Stella looked down, the attention was on her now.

Keri and Aneisha were still fussing over her gorgeous ring, "It's so beautiful" Aneisha said to Frank excitedly.

"Are you all okay, with Frank proposing?" Stella asked cautiously, looking at the four junior agents.

She received four looks of disbelief back, "Yes" Keri exclaimed.

"This is amazing, I am so happy for you and so jealous of that ring" Aneisha gushed excitedly.

Frank smiled at her and pulled her up next to him.

He leant down and caught his lips on hers, she smiled into the kiss.

This was one of the best days of her life.

Frank pulled away and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

She blushed and looked down, she herself still honestly couldn't believe it.

She reached up and gave him a long hug, "I love you too" she whispered above the cheering that the girls were letting out.

"I love you too".

* * *

So Thank-you for all the reviews for last chap and I promise i'll update Sealed with a Kiss soon.

Please review!

Over and out xxx


	22. Trouble in Paradise

Stark strode down the MI9 corridor furiously, they were engaged.

How could they have slipped past him?

He'd been watching Frank and Stella ever since Stella had started working with the MI High team.

He'd been keeping an eye on both of them, so that at the slightest whisper of the couple reuniting he'd be able to report it, so Stella would be removed from the MI High project and he's have her all to himself.

But somehow they'd been able to slip under his relationship radar, and not only got back together but engaged.

When would have had the time to themselves to talk things through?

It must have been when Stella posed as the teacher for their annual assessment, they'd had over two days then.

He knew he should of put in a better argument, but she'd pipped him to the post for overlooking the assessment.

They'd had all the time to talk then.

He'd fallen right into their trap.

He knew they knew he'd be able to do nothing about it once they were married.

But surely since they were only engaged at the moment, he could still do something about it.

They'd been careless letting other agents know, he'd heard the rumours of the inevitable engagement.

He had proof, now he could finally get to Stella.

He stalked into the head's office and thrust a picture of Frank and Stella where Stella's ring was standing out in the middle of a black marker circle onto the desk.

The head looked up in surprise, "Horatio, what's the meaning of this?"

Stark winced at his name, "They're dating ma'am".

She picked up the photo carefully and studied it "I know, Stella asked me for my permission"

Stark's jaw dropped in shock, "What! But that's against the rules of our MI9 contracts! You said no obviously, didn't you"

"Why would I do that? Everyone's been waiting for this moment since they broke up, of course I said yes!"

"But…. But it's against our regulations, I even sent you a notice to let you know I was forming a complaint, I should be winning this! Everything works for me!"

"That may be true, but there is one thing that will always beat protocol, something you have nothing of. Human Nature. Face it Stark you're only doing this to get Stella, well listen to me, she doesn't like you, and she never will. Nothing is going to change the face that she's head over heels in love with Agent London"

She explained to him simply, as if he were a dummy while he swallowed awkwardly at the last comment, he knew he was losing.

She picked her up her mobile and dialled a number carefully "Stella, there's someone in my office that has something to say to you".

His eyes widened, she was getting Stella down here?

He could hear her heels clacking outside already and he braced himself as she came in, expecting a full on blast of angry words being thrown in his face.

But instead was greeted with slightly laughing yet curious "What's Horatio doing here Anna?"

He opened his eyes cautiously, she was stood next to the Head looking at him suspiciously.

He smiled at the sight of her, wow she looked gorgeous.

Her curly hair was down around her shoulders and she was wearing a white blouse and black jeans with heels, he'd never seen her in casual clothes before.

"Y… you look great" he managed to say to her, Stella just shot him a weird look.

"Thanks, I've got a date with Frank" She replied absentmindedly twisting the engagement ring around her finger.

"What do you want Horatio?"

"Uhhhh"

"He was here to complain about your engagement" Anna burst in smirking.

Stella raised her eyebrows and turned to face Stark, "Really? Why?"

"Uhhhh"

Anna laughed, "Not so cocky now, are you?

He didn't think it was within the rules.

But do you know Stark, the most common complaint we get is 'Can Stark get sacked?'

And I think it's only fair if we do what the majority of the company wants, don't you agree Stella?"

Stella smirked at Stark, 'Payback's a bitch, huh?'.

"Would you like to do the honours Stell?" Anna asked Stella grinning.

"I'd love to" Stella reached over and spoke into the microphone at the desk that carried messages all around the building.

"We have decided after much deliberation to comply with your continuous requests and officially fire Agent Horatio Stark"

She couldn't help a beam spreading across her face as they heard distant cheering in response from her message.

Stark huffed and narrowed his eyes evilly at them as he stalked out the office to face the leering, cheering and humiliation of defeat.

* * *

So i know i said i would update Sealed with a Kiss but Amazing Stella kind of prompted this so i wanted to post it!

I kinda changed the prompt, sorry. I just got carried away but hope you still like it!

Please review!


	23. To be or not to be

Frank walked into the base with the team, expecting to find Stella.

He looked around curiously, where was she?

She told him she'd be here to talk to the team, but she hadn't turned up.

The team went off to their separate activities within the base, presumably waiting for Stella to arrive.

His eyes were drawn to a white envelope lying in the middle of the table, his name was written in Stella's neat writing on the front.

He narrowed his eyes, and picked up the letter.

Frank carefully opened the letter, looking at the girls who had come and stood next to him, curious about the letter.

Something cold dropped into his palm, and his heart stopped.

Please, don't let this be what he thought it was.

He gingerly opened up his fist, and his fears were confirmed.

On his palm lay Stella's beautiful engagement ring.

Aneisha gasped before regaining her head and pulling Keri away so Frank could be alone to read the letter.

He slipped the small piece of paper out the envelope, and opened it fearfully.

'Frank, I really don't know what to say. Do you need space, I suppose is what I'm asking. You've been ignoring me all week, did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry if I did. Please take some time to sort out your priorities, and then maybe we can talk after your sure what you want from me and life. I love you more than you could ever know, and I'm really sorry if I did something to upset you. At least give me a chance to apologise. Stella.'

He could see tear drops splattered over the paper. F

rank dropped the letter, he had to fix this.

This wasn't Stella's fault, but he knew she always blamed herself for everything.

He wanted to marry her more than anything in the world, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

He grabbed the ring, and strode out the base.

He was going to set this straight.

It took him half an hour to speed to the MI9 HQ, and he was almost flat out sprinting by the time he got through the security measures.

He burst into Stella's office panting, and she looked up startled.

"Stella, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain" he begged frantically.

"What do you want from me Frank? Please sort out you head and then let me know. Because I can't deal with all these mixed emotions and signals you're sending me? Please tell me, because I'm all cried out over you". She pleaded, she was on the verge of tears.

"Stella, you are the most amazing person I have had the fortune of meeting, you literally turned my whole life around.

You are like the sun of my life, I can't live without you.

I want to see you walking down the aisle, I want to have a beautiful family with you.

I want to be able to hold your hand for the rest of my life.

You are my everything Stella Knight". He explained passionately.

She looked at him, staring into the depths of his eyes.

"Why did you ignore me then? Please tell me! Did I do something wrong?"

He took her hand and laced his fingers through it,

"I have these times where I sometime wonder why you chose me? I mean why me? You are like a star, you keep this whole agency standing on your own! So why are you with me?"

Stella's mouth dropped, "That's the problem, Frank? I'm with you because you're amazing, you smart, witty, funny, kind, caring, and compassionate. Because you are the most loyal and caring man I know, you are like a second dad to the team. You are amazing Frank London" Stella told him sincerely.

She rolled her eyes "Come here you" she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I love you Frank London, never forget that".

Slowly he lifted up her left hand and slipped the engagement ring back on her finger,

"I want to marry you more than anything, you are my number one priority Stell"

She looked down smiling and blushing at the same time.

Frank smiled at how amazing his girlfriend was, and yet she still blushed when he said things like that to her,

"You are my soulmate Stella Knight"

* * *

Please tell me what you think in a review..

I have loads of things on these next five days so i might not be able to update until at least Sunday or Wednesday!

I'm really excited, I'm playing on the Man City pitch for a tournament on tuesday, and i can't wait!

Auf Wiedesehen xxx


	24. Parent problems

Elsa sighed sadly, she was walking back from a mission with the team to the base where her dad Frank would be waiting for them.

She'd isolated herself from the conversation as the topic of 'Embarrassing Mother moments' came up once again.

This was the only subject where she had nothing to contribute.

Her mother had left her with her father when she was only two months old, so she had zilch memories of her.

She had an amazing life with her dad under the school as an MI High agent, but nothing can quite compare to having a mother around.

The others were always moaning about their parents, but surely they should be happy they actually had a mother.

She knew Keri didn't have a real mother but at least she had an adoptive one in her foster placement.

She walked through the school gates a little ahead of the team chatting animatedly behind her and scampered towards the base to avoid being spotted by Mrs King.

She passed a shiny black land rover as she went and felt her spirits lift a little.

This was Stella's car, which meant Stella was here.

Stella had always been nice to her, she'd sort of become an adoptive mother.

Else knew that Stella had some sort of history with her dad, but she'd never found out what.

She reached the caretakers cupboard before the rest and decided to go down alone, the team could get the lift when it came back up.

The lift doors opened to reveal the pair standing at the desk talking quietly, from her point of view it looked like Frank was pleading with Stella, and it looked like he was winning.

Elsa could see Stella crumbling, for some reason she'd noticed Frank had some hold over Stella, but the lift doors closing distracted her and they both turned around with smiles on their faces when they saw Elsa standing there.

Stella gave Frank a look that said 'We'll talk about this later' and walked towards her.

"Elsa! How was it?" She leaned forward and gave her a quick hug, Elsa relaxed into the hug contently, she felt safe in Stella's arms.

Frank's arms were home and Stella's were safe.

"It was great, went straight to plan" she moved forward to give her dad a hug.

"So where are the others?" Stella asked confusedly,

"Oh, they got a bit annoying so I left them behind" she explained, and could see Stella hiding a smirk.

Frank chuckled at her, "Sounds like something your mum would do".

She hid a beam internally, she felt great when Frank said she was like her mum, it gave her a sense of belonging.

What she didn't notice though was the sad, slightly guilty look on Stella's face as she looked down at the floor.

* * *

Okay, so I am so sorry i haven't updated for like ever, i was just super tired last week and i have two massive test in the next few weeks, so i've been revising.. This is the start of a three-shot, and thanks to Frellaandzanforever, i don't know if you remember but you gave me the idea for the name ages ago so thanks!

I promise to try and update much more often from now on, so hopefully you'll enjoy it and please tell me what you think in a review!


	25. Hidden Secrets

Frank walked forward and sat down next to Elsa, she'd been sitting in front of the fire for almost an hour, staring into the flickering flames.

"Can you tell me about my mum?"

The question came out of nowhere, the words spun around Frank's head in a whirlwind.

He'd never heard those words before, this was the first time she'd asked that.

It felt strange to hear them, as if the fire burning brightly in his head and been blown out and a cold harsh wind was slowly whipping around his head.

"Please. I want to know what she was like" Elsa turned to face her dad, you could make out faint tear tracks slowly drying.

"Okay".

"Your mother was one of the strongest, most independent women I knew. She had a bright smile, and an infectious laugh that lit up the whole room. She was friends with everyone, but she always put everyone else before her. She was searching for her own happy ending". Frank sighed, lost in a film of memories.

"I loved her so much, she was perfect".

Elsa stared at her dad, she'd never heard him sound so sad yet happy at the same time.

He wiped a stray tear, "You are just like her".

She smiled simply, "How did you meet?"

Frank chuckled, "We worked together in MI9 when we were younger, and we got assigned a mission together. It was honestly the best time of my life, we had an amazing summer together. But it was over to soon, we were forced back to gloomy grey days and the endless rain of England. We tried to keep a secret relationship, but she left one day. I had no idea where she went, turns out she got promoted. Then two months later, she turned up on my doorstep with you and a letter, gave them to me and left"

Elsa reached over and gave Frank a long hug, "I'm so sorry, maybe you'd still be with her if it weren't for me, I'm so sorry"

He looked up, "It's not your fault Elsa, trust me. That was another thing your mum always did, she blamed herself for everything, even when she had nothing to do with it"

He shook his head, "I love you Elsa, you know that right?"

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" She asked innocently.

"I hope so Elsa, I really really hope so" Frank closed his eyes and rested his head on Elsa's.

"I love her so much, I really hope so".

* * *

Elsa wriggled out of Frank's grip, they'd fallen asleep on the sofa, after their talk.

She wanted to find out who her mother was, she needed to know.

Elsa walked over to Frank's desk, she could still see from the dying firelight.

She gently tugged at the bottom drawer, it was here dad kept everything secret.

He'd told her to never go in it, he'd said he'd tell her what was in it when she was ready.

But she had to know now.

She wriggled a paperclip in the lock expertly before it opened with a loud click.

She froze guiltily, the noise had echoed loud and clear all across the room.

It sounded much louder in the deafening silence.

He slept on peacefully.

Gently she eased the drawer open, hoping it wouldn't creak.

Inside lay a box labelled Elsa's Mother.

Her eyes lit up, this was it.

She took it out, knelt down on the ground and cautiously opened it.

A pile of papers fluttered out, the box was crammed with photos, tapes, letters and pieces of paper.

Something shiny caught her eye, at the bottom of the box lay an diamond necklace which she presumed was her mothers.

She picked it up gently and put it on, something to always remember her by.

She picked up a bunch of photo's, they were all of her dad and a girl, in some of them another couple was with them.

Her eyes dropped to the top picture, her dad's hands were intertwined with the girl's, this had to be her mother.

She turned it over, checking for a name.

A thought struck her, and she rolled her eyes at herself in disbelief.

This was her mother, the women he loved.

Her dad wouldn't have needed to write her name, that was something he'd never forget.

She turned it back over and looked closer, she could see where she got her eyes from.

Her eyes narrowed, and she peered closer.

That looked like Stella, a younger Stella.

A carefree, in love Stella.

If Stella was her mother, that would all make sense, she knew they had history.

And she'd love Stella as her mother.

A Wide grin broke across her face, she put the photos back and sat there, in ecstasy.

She started to collect, up the papers to put back so her dad wouldn't notice she'd looked at them when an envelope fell out the pile.

It was unopened, so she picked it up curiously.

Her dad's name was written in cursive writing on the front, this could be a letter from her mum.

Her fingers slid across the paper nervously, before she made up her mind and quietly slit it open.

A single piece of paper fell out along with a photo of a baby and a ring.

She picked up the paper and started reading '

Dear Frank, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you, it was anything but your fault. I was just looking for someone to blame, Hyperia was gone and I was distraught. I should of let you in, you would've helped. Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid, we'd still be together, engaged and I wouldn't have needed to write this letter. The baby's name is Elsa, and she's our daughter. Please look after her for me, I would be a terrible mother if I kept her. And I know you'll be an amazing father. I can barely look after myself let alone Elsa. Have a great life, I love you. Stella xxx'

She could feel the tears starting to pour down her cheeks, this was so sad.

She felt so bad for both Frank and Stella, they'd both had a hard time.

She could feel herself forgiving Stella already, she just wanted Stella to join their little family now.

She knew her dad still loved her, he'd never really moved on.

She picked up the letter and ring placed them in her pocket before replacing everything in the drawer.

She sat down on the sofa, next to her dad fingering her mother's necklace.

Tomorrow she'd speak to Stella or Frank, all she wanted now was for her family to reunite.

So her mother would have her happy ending.

With that thought in mind, she drifted off to dreams of her parents in the summer her dad described as the best if his life.

* * *

I kept my promise! I hope you like it!

And please review, because i didn't get many last chapter and they really keep me inspired to keep writing!

Hope you like it!

xxx


	26. Her Happy Ending

The wind lashed across Elsa's face, she was on a cliff with her dad and the team.

They were with dozens of agents from MI9, Stella had found the Crime Minister and sent out a distress signal.

The rain was lashing down and the sea was stirring, as if plotting evilly below them.

They were forcing themselves towards a lone lighthouse, which looked as if it was balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff.

That was wear Stella's signal was coming from. S

he hadn't had the chance to say anything yet, so she was promising herself after this they would talk, all three of them.

They were slowly edging forward and were standing at the bottom of the lighthouse when it let out an almighty creak and lurched towards the sea.

It was precariously balancing now, another big gust and it would be gone.

She started to move forward, but Frank's hand stopped her.

Stopped all of them.

"It's too dangerous! You'll all die!" He shouted.

The lighthouse wobbled on the edge, and a piercing scream burst into the stormy night.

Elsa tossed Frank's hand to the side and started to sprint towards the lighthouse.

"Elsa! What are you doing?! Come back!" The team shouted at her.

She spun around, her hair was blowing wildly in the wind.

"She's my mother! I'm not leaving her!" She shouted back at them, before turning her back and leaping through the rickety door.

Frank's eyes widened, how did she know that?

The team spun round staring at Frank, "Stella's her mother?!" They exclaimed.

He looked down guiltily.

Elsa raced around the spiral stairs, and came out at the top to find Stella and the Crime Minister hanging onto the wall for dear life.

"Stella!" she shouted, Stella looked up in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Before she could answer she tumbled to the ground after the Lighthouse jumped closer to the sea.

The push was so strong, the Crime Minister was forced off her handle and flew towards the window.

Glass shattered everywhere as she crashed through and dropped into the raging ocean.

"Get out of here!" Stella shouted, objects were now flying out of the window in front of them everywhere.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Please go! Save yourself!"

"Only if you come with me!" She shouted then she dropped her voice innocently, "I know you're my mother".

Stella stared at her, there was guilt running through her eyes.

"Please come with me" she whispered, she was close to tears.

She reached out her hand and caught Stella's just as the Lighthouse lurched again.

It was just under horizontal now.

She dragged Stella down the stairs, and they collapsed outside the door just as the Lighthouse toppled over and fell into the sea sending up a spray of water that mixed with the rain.

"I'm so so sorry" Stella whispered "I'm so sorry".

She looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Stella, hugging her tightly. "I forgive you"

"You shouldn't" Stella mumbled, tears pouring down her cheek. "I've been a terrible mother".

"Mum, stop. I forgive you". Stella smiled sadly "I love you Elsa"

"I love you too Mum, but I would like one thing"

"What is it?" Stella smiled "You are just like your father"

"Can you get back together with dad? Please? He loves you".

Stella didn't have a chance to reply because Frank ran over, "Elsa, are you okay?! Please never do that again"

He pulled her in for hug, relieved she was fine.

He pulled away and looked at Stella.

"Hey" She said guiltily.

"Come here" he said gently, and pulled her into a loving hug.

"Thank god you're okay" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you Stell, I hope you know that" He pulled away slowly, not wanting to let go.

"Really?" Stella asked innocently in disbelief. "Yes, Stella Knight. Really".

He felt his Elsa's hand slip something into his palm.

He looked down and opened it so Stella couldn't see.

Inside lay the engagement ring he'd given to Stella before Elsa was born.

"Where did you get.." he started but was interrupted by her. "Please" she begged him.

He beamed at his daughter, then turned around to face Stella.

"Stella Knight" she looked up at him as he held out the ring and her eyes widened slowly "Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped in shock, and she turned to face her daughter who was smiling at her, begging her to say yes.

She turned around back to Frank, "Yes" she exclaimed beaming at him.

He jumped forward and swung her around in a flying hug.

He set her down and she gave him a peck on the lips.

He lifted up her hand and slipped the ring back on.

It was home.

Frank grabbed her and brought her into a hug with Elsa, she was beaming up at them eagerly.

"I love you both so much" Frank whispered to them.

Stella gave Frank another kiss before grabbing both their hands and saying "Come on, let's go home".

* * *

Hey! So I know most of you expected a different ending, but i wrote this and decided to stick with it thanks to Frellaandzanforever, so i hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for all the reviews last chapter they really helped, and please review again.

I only need four more before i get to 100! So please review!

ShadowKnight over and out xxx


	27. A Little Competition?

Frank and Stella walked through the halls of St. Hearts hand in hand, the mission was over, KORPS was destroyed and everything was perfect between them.

"Frank!" The commanding voice of Mrs King broke the comforting tranquillity.

They spun round and Stella dropped Frank's hand.

He looked at her curiously, but she shook her head.

Mrs King was striding towards them commandingly when she stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Freeman, what are you doing here?"

Stella was shocked, she'd forgotten about her role at the school, it seemed so long ago, before all The League drama.

But immediately adopted the accent out of habit, "Mr London here was just giving me a quick tour of the school, I wanted to see if anything had changed"

Mrs King raised an eyebrow "All good I hope?"

Stella shot Frank a quick smile, "Yes, all good so far".

"Excellent" she clasped her hands together "Mr London can I have a word?" She spoke directly to him, and then added "Alone" when Stella didn't immediately walk away.

Stella raised her eyebrows, which Frank smirked at, typical Stella, before she walked away and sat down on a chair a few metres away, waiting for him impatiently.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mrs K?" he adopted his caretakers accent.

She lowered her voice so Stella couldn't hear "I was wondering about a date tonight" Frank's eyes widened "Because I know you like me and I like you, so I was thinking let's do something about it. So what do you say?"

"Uhhh", Frank was speechless, he had no idea she liked him and no clue where she got the idea that Frank liked her.

"I'm sorry Mrs K, I've already met my love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he glanced over at Stella briefly and Mrs King caught on

"You're dating Mrs Freeman?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Stella looked up disinterestedly when her name was mentioned.

"Okay, whatever floats the boat, but just remember I'm here if you need me" she winked and strode away.

Frank shivered in disgust, he couldn't believe that had actually just happened.

He walked over to Stella and picked up her hand placing a kiss on it, he loved the way Stella blushed when he did simple things like that.

After all these years he could still make her blush.

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

She asked curiously as they walked towards the base, the team had gone home and Stella wanted to stay the night with Frank.

She'd missed him and craved his comforting arms.

"She asked me out!" Frank exclaimed in disbelief, he was still in self-denial that the whole episode had actually happened.

Stella's heart froze, he couldn't leave now, not just after they'd got back together.

She'd probably die if they ever split up again.

"I said that I'd already met the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And that's you Stell"

"Really?"

"Stella Knight, you are my everything". He pressed a kiss to her temple "I love you Stell"

She blushed happily "I love you too"

"I bet I love you more" Frank joked, she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered back "Prove it" before lacing their fingers together, and walking towards the base, in a single moment of pure bliss.

* * *

There we go! I've been so busy revising, but i promise i'll get back on schedule as soon as my two tests are over!

Please review, it really helps!

Xxx


	28. Hypnotising

Frank blinked wearily as the singing bird outside the window woke him.

Bright sunlight was streaming through the gap in the curtain, signalling that he had work to do.

"Frank?" He looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, who was lying beside him in the bed at Stella's flat.

He'd stayed the night there, after they'd reconciled.

Her arm was gently draped on his bare chest, and she was encased in his arms.

She was wearing one of his old shirts, and he smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was wearing no makeup, having just woken up.

"Stell?" He murmured, "We have to get up"

He started to sit up, but was dragged back down.

"Don't want to" She whispered, and snuggled back into his arms.

"Babe".

"Just a few more minutes" she smiled sleepily at him, looking at him innocently.

He laughed, Stella had never been a morning person.

He lay back down, letting Stella gently rest her head on him.

Frank reached out and started playing with her midnight black hair.

"You are amazing Stell".

He could feel her muscles contract into a small smile, and started plaiting her hair.

"I love you, everything about you" he continued, "but we really need to get up now" he dragged her up.

She pouted at him, but he couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness.

"I don't want to go to work" she sulked.

"Stop using that face" he begged her.

"What face" She asked him innocently.

He knew she knew she was winning.

She always won when she used that face.

He couldn't resist it, and she knew that.

"Can we go back to bed?" She asked him, trying not to smirk.

"What about work?" he exclaimed, trying desperately not to cave in.

"Please Frank, we're ill" She told him, she was amazing actress, so her lying was faultless.

"How are we ill" He laughed.

"I am sick in love with you" She smiled brightly, innocently.

He couldn't help but beam at that, he loved it when Stella told him she loved him, it made him float in ecstasy.

"Please, I need Frank hugs"

That was when he caved, "Okay" he gave in.

She beamed, and pressed a soft sweet lingering kiss to his lips,

"Let's go back to bed" she spun round and winked at him.

He followed her groaning, he was so whipped.

* * *

I've been revising loads, so i couldn't update sooner. But my test is tomorrow, so i'm planning to write lots this weekend!

Please review, and tell me what you think, or if you think it's too cheesy or anything!

Adíos xxx


	29. Dark Thoughts

Dark thoughts crowded her mind, weaving through her head.

Degrading herself, making her feel unworthy.

She couldn't help it, it just happened.

Whenever he was near, he made this happen.

His presence made her feel like she was failing.

He was just a reminder of her tragic family history, a memory of hard times.

Of when she was broken, she thought she'd fixed it, but the returning image of him immediately snapped her back to the dark locked room in her head.

Where she'd forbidden herself to go, so she wouldn't feel the urge to relapse again.

Shaking she pushed herself up from the desk, and threw the old photo on the floor before stumbling out the door, she wouldn't let herself fall for that, not for his evil tricks.

She always fell for his tricky mind games, she'd forgotten how difficult they were to manoeuvre out of.

She's forgotten about them because Frank helped her get over them, but being alone with him always got her.

He'd made her childhood nonexistent, he'd taken away her innocence.

Tears blurring her vision, she sprinted down the corridor where her car was waiting for her peacefully outside.

She fumbled with the key, before racing out the car park, rushing red lights towards her safety net, Frank.

She was over thinking everything as always, it's how he got her.

When she was most vulnerable.

She thought it would have stopped, after he'd been put away but the slightest mention of him or an old faded picture would set off the dark thoughts.

He'd verbally abused her for the first ten years of her life, she'd been locked away in his basement, no-one knew she existed.

After a decade he came home drunk one night, and decided she would be out to better use as a punching bag.

He used her, for release, verbally, physically and sexually.

Tears were crowding her eyes, and she rubbed them away roughly as she pulled into the school car park.

Frank had been part of the team that had rescued her from his hellhole.

They'd put him away, a life sentence for justice.

But she'd received a call earlier confirming her fears about his escapade from prison.

She carried on stumbling through the school, passing students who sent mixed worried and confused looks in her direction.

Almost tripping over her heels she shoved past Mrs King and ran into the safety of the lift.

She tried collecting her breath as she descended but a fresh wave of tears broke down her slowly rebuilding barriers.

By the time she'd reached the bottom she'd collapsed in a crying heap on the floor.

Frank looked up from his work, when he heard the lift shaft open.

He pushed his chair over in an attempt to reach her side quicker.

Tear tracks wove across her face, and she whimpered slightly as he picked her up.

Gently he placed a finger on her lips, and carried her to the sofa in the corner, laying her down gently.

"Sshh Stell, I've got you babe" He sat down next to her, and gently held her shivering body, "Just sleep babe, It's okay"

He could feel her slowly relaxing in his arms, as she fell asleep slowly.

"I've got you Stell, I love you" He whispered to her as she drifted off peacefully, safe in Frank's arms.

* * *

Hey! I've been revising loads so i couldn't update, okay that's half a lie.

I have been revising, but i didn't have the energy to write after my science test which I've been stressing out about.

I'm going to try and write more, because i have loads of prompts that i want to fill in.

Please review, and tell me what you think!

And frellaforeva I really hope your exam went fine, i sent loads of luck ;)

Goodbye for now xxx


End file.
